


I Would Even Wait All Night

by yaboibiggiecheese



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: F/F, F/M, FOB, Frerard, High School, M/M, MCR, P!ATD, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboibiggiecheese/pseuds/yaboibiggiecheese
Summary: Gerard ends up at a new school. Why not have Frank show him the ropes a little?





	1. intro notes

This fic is a frerard based loosely upon my relationship with a girl. I want to come out about this part of my life and I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I will enjoy writing it!


	2. Chapter the First: In Which Gerard Accidentally Gets Stuck With Frank Iero As a Tour Guide.

I looked up at the looming building above me, called Belleville High. My mother next to me, and I can't believe that she's enrolling me in this hellhole. The dark concrete of the building almost gazes back at me, as if to say, "Fuck off, fag," The windows and walls come together to make an architectural disaster in front of my eyes. I'm really, really going to hate this place.  
We walk in the Visitor's entrance, with a smiling lady greeting us. She introduces herself as Cindy, then leads us to the guidance counselor's office through grey, unsettling hallways littered with half-hearted attempts at drug awareness and club activity posters. I can hear the slight stacatto of Cindy's shoes against the tile, along with the squeaks of my Converse dragging along haphazardly.  
We get to the counselling office after a winding trip down endless, dreary halls. The receptionist in the office smiles and then lets us know that the counselor will be here to help enroll me shortly.  
The counselor arrives as soon as the bell rings, and introduces herself as Ms. D. She said that she would sort out my scheduling with my mom whilst I would be given a tour by a student assistant. The late bell rings and my heart almost stops when I see who steps in.  
A boy, with black hair and the widest, most beautiful eyes you can imagine. It was the eyes that got to me. The same shade as the Caspian Sea waving along in the summertime, with waves of green and gold in them. His lips were perfectly parted, his teeth resting ever so slightly on the top of his bottom lip. He was short in stature, wearing a torn Misfits t-shirt and dark grey jeans, with the same black converse that I was wearing. Then, I noticed something. He was covered in awe-inspiring tattoos. From his neck to his hands were covered in ink. I could barely look away when Ms. D caught my attention.  
"Gerard, here he is, I'll introduce you!" She says cheerily, leading me over to the beautiful boy. She trills to him, "Today you'll be showing our new student, Gerard, around while we figure out his schedule." And she then leaves with my mother into her office.  
I try to look back, but the boy's eyes are on me. He says, in a smooth, low tone, "The names' Frank Iero, she didn't mention it." I see his eyes run over my body. I blush and say, "Shouldn't we get started?"  
Frank nods back, saying, "Of course,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxx just filler for now


	3. Chapter the Second: In Which Phone Numbers Are Exchanged and Shit Starts Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> franks point of view

I look him up and down as we walk through the hallways. He glances up, and I hope to God he doesn't notice me checking him out. It's sort of hard not to, with his traipsing figure and soft, hazel eyes. I'm shit out of luck, because I think he's straight.  
I proceed to show him around, and after about 15 minutes, I ask Gerard for his number.  
He blushes profusely.  
"S-sure," he stammers. I hand him my phone and let him type in his contact.   
"I'll text you later, ok?" I say, leaving him by the counseling office.  
"Okay," he smiles, and I head back to the class I'm missing.  
***

I can't get Gerard's face out of my head. His features are imprinted in my fucking retinas and I'm thinking about his lips and eyes and the way he walks and his hands and holy fucking shit everything that is Gerard. I actuall have to fucking restrain myself from texting him and asking if he wants to hang out.   
I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to focus like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill update more often lol

**Author's Note:**

> xxx


End file.
